Han and Leia, the Perfect Couple Part One:The Proposal
by starwarsisamazing
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Btw, thanks to my friend Alaa who edited my story for me! There is no sex,(execpt for a slight reference) just really mushy stuff!


Leia was in pure paradise. The love of her life, Han Solo, had taken her on a luxurious vacation to Naboo at an opulent hotel near the sea. He had showered here with fancy restaurants, fragrant flowers (not to mention the bed), and just supporting her. She was completely content with their vacation so far. Han, on the other hand, was a total wreck. He had taken her on this trip for one reason and one reason only: to ask Leia for her hand in marriage.

He planned to propose at an upcoming ball, which was to be held in honor of Padme Amidala, former queen of Naboo, as well as Leia's mother. Han was going to propose in the Theed Palace gardens. He and Luke had planned this very carefully.

The Days crawled by until it was finally that day. "Leia," Han called nervously." "I'm taking you to a very special place tonight. So _please_dress to impress." "That means you have to dress nicely too." Leia responded.

"I know." Han laughed.

After a long shower in the fresher, Han dressed into a stunning black tuxedo, black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. He then slid a red velvet colored box into his pocket and took a deep breath, examining his reflection in the mirror until he was satisfied. After Leia took a refreshing shower, as well, she dressed into a glamorous low-cut cress, shiny black sandals, and red heart necklace (a gift from Han that had their names on it), and matching earrings. When Han saw her, he thought he couldn't take her eyes off her. "You look beautiful." He breathed. "You look hot." Leia said. Leia replied coyly. He walked towards her, and stroked the side of her waist, afterwards handing her a scarlet rose for her corsage.

"For you."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Han simply smiled. _So far so good._The man took her arm and brought his beloved to a carriage. "Where are we going?" Leia purred in his ear. Han only responded with "It's a surprise."

"Okay…"

**~30 minutes later…**

The loving couple arrived at the Theed Palace. "Han, what is all of this?" Leia exclaimed. It's a ball in honor of…" Han trailed off. "Padme?" Leia asked meekly, tears brimming her eyes. "Yeah?" Han replied, worried that she would be mad at him. Instead she threw her arms around him, squealing.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, HAN!" Leia exclaimed. "This means so much to me!"

"You're not angry?" Han said, letting out a sigh of relief when Leia said.

"Of course not!"

"Then, let's go!." Han wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

"I love you." She breathed. "I know." He replied softly.

After a few hours of drinking and dancing, talking and drinking, and eating and waltzing and drinking some more, Han led his lover to the garden.

Han and Leia toured the garden. He told her about all of the fauna as they passed each perfect flower, gesturing towards every plant. She nodded, and smiled, asking questions that Han answered expertly. When, they'd reached the end, the couple sat on a nearby bench and talked amiably for a while. Han then decided that it was time to put it out there. _It's now or never._He stood up and drew her closer to her after kneeling on one knee.

"Leia, I don't know what I would do without you. You're beautiful, smart, loving, caring, and thoughtful. You are smart, brave, and you make pretty good witty comebacks." Leia began to get nervous in an excited kind of way. "I love you very much, and even though I'm not perfect, I know I'm perfect for you." He knelt down on one knee and drew out an ornamented box, one flawless, glittering ring inside, complete with transparent diamonds and miniature garnets encrusted in the silver metal.

"Leia Organa Skywalker, will you marry me?"

"_Yes_! A million times, yes!" Leia cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders, laughing while her brown orbs shone with tears of joy. Han stood up and they kissed like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
